


Until Death

by Yann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yann/pseuds/Yann
Summary: 你一直以來的信仰，就是要保護他Arthur，Arthur就是你的命運。由最開始不願擔起的責任，到後來心甘情願地和他出生入死，在他身邊不顧一切地爲他保駕護航，趁他沒留意清除他身邊的一切障礙，你已經爲命運付出了太多太多，Fraya, Balinor, Will......你不能讓所有在今天毀於一旦。Arthur不能死，他不該就此隕落。





	Until Death

你一直以來的信仰，就是要保護他Arthur，Arthur就是你的命運。

由最開始不願擔起的責任，到後來心甘情願地和他出生入死，在他身邊不顧一切地爲他保駕護航，趁他沒留意清除他身邊的一切障礙，你已經爲命運付出了太多太多，Freya, Balinor, Will......你不能讓所有在今天毀於一旦。

Arthur不能死，他不該就此隕落。

他必須活下去。即使那代表你自己的生命將會在今天截然而止，也必須確保他能夠活著。

瞬息之間，一個念頭在腦中成型。你的眼睛由淡藍色轉變為耀眼的金黃, 魔法頓時像潮水般向四方涌去，掀翻了所有正在攻擊你們的人。你將你的魔力釋放出來, 就像是一直併着呼吸的人, 突然可以暢快呼吸一樣放鬆，那一剎那你想，原來盡情使用魔法是這樣的自由，臨死前能夠感受到這樣奇妙的感覺，死而無憾了。

可一會兒你就不這麼想了。

你不敢朝Arthur望去，害怕看見他眼中的憤怒和失望。他不會原諒你，你欺騙了他整整十年，沒有人能夠接受自己最親近的人居然是一個練習巫術的邪惡魔法師。

他一定會把你殺掉，你想，可能會把你綁在架子上放火燒死。不，你情願死在這也不要被活活燒死。可你要是死在這，也要先看著他逃出去。

你們沒時間慢慢解釋了，餘下的傭兵很快就會找到這裏，而你們已經再經不起一次的打鬥。

你會魔法？

聽到他憤怒中帶點不可置信的質問，你覺得有點好笑。經過十多年大大小小的事件，無數次用魔法拯救他的小命，不，他的命可不小，永恆之王，他竟然要你在他面前使用魔法才能夠發現問題。而你亦真的笑了出來。

你笑什麽？

笑你的愚蠢，陛下。

你從來不會私底下稱他為陛下，而他除了會抱怨幾句對此也沒有多説什麽，由此可見你們感情的確深厚，可惜無論是什麽，今天也到此爲止了。

一個魔法師待在你的身邊十年，可你卻什麽也察覺不到。

是你？你就是殺我父親的那個巫師？

想起Uthur的死, 你對Arthur的愧疚越發強烈。

那件事是一件意外,可是你的操心大意正是導致他父親死亡的原因。他太大意了，明明知道Morgana正在暗處虎視眈眈，卻沒有想清楚就下手救治；明明知道這次失敗了只會引來Arthur對魔法更深的敵意，卻被自己的自大蒙蔽了雙眼。你只是太想在陽光下行走了，卻忘了魔法在Camelot根本不可能有一席之地。

一切都是你的錯。

是你。

Lancelot也是。他是你最信任的朋友，Camelot最忠誠的騎士，那踏入裂縫的背影，帶著必死的決絕。那本應該是你，死的應該是你。

然後你又想起Freya，那個正值芳華的女孩。她是那麼的漂亮，看向你的眼中裝滿了星星。那天你根本不應該離開，你清楚Freya是多麼善良，她又怎麼會捨得你為她放棄你的人生、你的王子、你在Camelot的一切？但你卻離開了，等到你回來的時候，一切都晚了。你看著利刃穿透她的身體，你卻無能為力。

是你。

還有Will和Balinor，你最好的朋友以及你只匆匆見過一面的父親。你原本可以救他們，如果你不是那麼膽小，那麼軟弱，他們根本不用因為保護你而死。

是你。

在那幾息之間你想了很多，想到了死去的人、想到了活著的人，想到了Arthur、想到了自己。你的人生做錯了很多選擇，但今天的不能再錯了。你看著Arthur的眼睛，一字一句地道，

對，是我。

只有你自己知道你究竟害死了多少人。有時候午夜夢迴，那些靈魂會回來，會向你質問，問你爲什麼沒能救他們，然後你會在夢中一次又一次的向他們懺悔，直到在黑暗中驚醒，發現自己淚流滿面。數不清的晚上，你甚至害怕睡覺、害怕做夢，捲縮在床上，雙手環著膝蓋，睜著佈滿細小血絲的雙眼等待黎明的到來。

可現在不是內疚的時候。

你沒有時間了，必須讓Arthur先走。忽視掉其實你們可以一起逃的這個選項，畢竟讓你燒死還是被石頭砸死，你會毫不猶豫地選擇後者。

對了，消失了這麼久，你的騎士們一定在四處尋找吧，不知道他們對上洞口的不死軍有沒有勝算呢？

你看到Arthur眼中的不可置信變爲氣憤和擔憂，你知道他信了。一如從前那麼易騙。什麼不死軍，什麼騎士們有危險都是你臨時編出來的說辭。你了解Arthur，他不會逃跑，但你知道Arthur最重視騎士們的安危。

只有這麼說才能把他騙出去。

你目送著他跑向光源，像是跑向他的命運一般。你看到碎石因為巨震而掉落，就要砸到Arthur身上，心念一動，只見石頭以怪異的軌跡彈開，留他毫髮無傷。你歎了口其氣，微微舉起手，隨著Arthur的前進，你為他一一掃去了他看不見的威脅，一如從前，一如你從踏入Camalot開始的宿命。直到你聽到身後傳來岩壁斷裂的聲音，直到死亡到來。

Until death.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫文，請多多包涵！  
> 如果可以，留個評論再走好嗎？💕


End file.
